SRD:Psion Discipline Powers
PSION DISCIPLINE POWERS EGOIST (PSYCHOMETABOLISM) DISCIPLINE POWERS *1 Thicken Skin:A Gain +1 enhancement bonus to your AC for 10 min./level. *2 Animal Affinity:A Gain +4 enhancement to one ability. *2 Chameleon: Gain +10 enhancement bonus on Hide checks. *2 Empathic Transfer:A Transfer another’s wounds to yourself. *3 Ectoplasmic Form: You gain benefits of being insubstantial and can fly slowly. *3 Hustle: Instantly gain a move action. *4 Metamorphosis: Assume shape of creature or object. *4 Psychic Vampire: Touch attack drains 2 power points/level from foe. *5 Psionic Revivify:AX Return the dead to life before the psyche leaves the corpse. *5 Psychofeedback: Boost Strength, Dexterity, or Constitution at the expense of one or more other scores. *5 Restore Extremity: Return a lost digit, limb, or other appendage to subject. *6 Restoration, Psionic: Restores level and ability score drains. *7 Fission: You briefly duplicate yourself. *8 Fusion:XYou combine your abilities and form with another. *9 Metamorphosis, Greater:XAssume shape of any nonunique creature or object each round. KINETICIST (PSYCHOKINESIS) DISCIPLINE POWERS *1 Control Object: Telekinetically animate a small object. *2 Control Air:A You have control over wind speed and direction. *2 Energy Missile:A Deal 3d6 energy damage to up to five subjects. *3 Energy Cone:A Deal 5d6 energy damage in 60-ft. cone. *4 Control Body:A Take rudimentary control of your foe’s limbs. *4 Energy Ball:A Deal 7d6 energy damage in 20-ft. radius. *4 Inertial Barrier: Gain DR 5/–. *5 Energy Current:A Deal 9d6 damage to one foe and half to another foe as long as you concentrate. *5 Fiery Discorporation:A Cheat death by discorporating into nearby fire for one day. *6 Dispelling Buffer: Subject is buffered from one dispel psionics ''effect. *6 Null Psionics Field: Create a field where psionic power does not function. *7 Reddopsi: Powers targeting you rebound on manifester. *8 Telekinetic Sphere, Psionic: Mobile force globe encapsulates creature and moves it. *9 Tornado Blast:A Vortex of air subjects your foes to 17d6 damage and moves them. NOMAD (PSYCHOPORTATION) DISCIPLINE POWERS *1 Burst: Gain +10 ft. to speed this round. *1 Detect Teleportation:A Know when teleportation powers are used in close range. *2 Dimension Swap:A You and ally or two allies switch positions. *2 Levitate, Psionic: Subject moves up and down, forward and back, at your direction. *3 Astral Caravan:A You lead ''astral traveler-enabled group to a planar destination. *4 Dimensional Anchor, Psionic: Bars extra dimensional movement. *4 Dismissal, Psionic: Forces a creature to return to its native plane. *4 Fly, Psionic: You fly at a speed of 60 ft. *5 Baleful Teleport:A Destructive teleport deals 9d6 damage. *5 Teleport, Psionic: Instantly transports you as far as 100 miles/level. *5 Teleport Trigger: Predetermined event triggers teleport. *6 Banishment, Psionic:A Banishes extraplanar creatures. *7 Dream Travel:A Travel to other places through dreams. *7 Ethereal Jaunt, Psionic: Become ethereal for 1 round/level. *8 Time Hop, Mass:A Willing subjects hop forward in time. *9 Teleportation Circle, Psionic: Circle teleports any creatures inside to designated spot. *9 Time RegressionX: Relive the last round. SEER (CLAIRSENTIENCE) DISCIPLINE POWERS *1 Destiny Dissonance: Your dissonant touch sickens a foe. *1 Precognition: Gain +2 insight bonus to one roll. *2 Clairvoyant Sense: See and hear a distant location. *2 Object Reading:A Learn details about an object’s previous owner. *2 Sensitivity to Psychic Impressions: You can find out about an area’s past. *3 Escape Detection: You become difficult to detect with clairsentience powers. *3 Fate Link:A You link the fates of two targets. *4 Anchored Navigation:A Establish a mishap-free teleport ''beacon. *4 Remote Viewing:X See, hear, and potentially interact with subjects at a distance. *5 Clairtangent Hand:A Emulate ''far hand ''at a distance. *5 Second Chance:X Gain a reroll. *6 Precognition, Greater: Gain +4 insight bonus to one roll. *7 Fate of One: Reroll any roll you just failed. *8 Hypercognition: You can deduce almost anything. *9 Metafaculty:X You learn details about any one creature. *9 Reality Revision:X Break the laws of reality. SHAPER (METACREATIVITY) DISCIPLINE POWERS *1 Astral Construct:A Creates astral construct to fight for you. *1 Minor Creation, Psionic: Creates one cloth or wood object. *2 Psionic Repair Damage:A Repairs construct of 3d8 hit points +1 hp/level. *3 Concealing Amorpha, Greater: Quasi-real membrane grants you total concealment. *3 Ectoplasmic Cocoon:A You encapsulate a foe so it can’t move. *4 Fabricate, Psionic: Transforms raw goods to finished items. *4 Quintessence: You collapse a bit of time into a physical substance. *5 Hail of CrystalsA: A crystal explodes in an area, dealing 9d4 slashing damage. *6 Crystallize: Turn subject permanently to crystal. *6 Fabricate, Greater Psionic: Transforms a lot of raw goods to finished items. *7 Ectoplasmic Cocoon, Mass:A You encapsulate all foes in a 20-ft. radius. *8 Astral Seed: You plant the seed of your rebirth from the Astral Plane. *9 Genesis:X You instigate a new demiplane on the Astral Plane. *9 True Creation:X As ''psionic major creation, except items are completely real. TELEPATH (TELEPATHY) DISCIPLINE POWERS *1 Charm, Psionic:A Makes one person your friend. *1 Mindlink:A You forge a limited mental bond with another creature. *2 Aversion:A Subject has aversion you specify. *2 Brain Lock:A Subject cannot move or take any mental actions. *2 Read Thoughts: Detect surface thoughts of creatures in range. *2 Suggestion, Psionic:A Compels subject to follow stated course of action. *3 Crisis of BreathA: Disrupt subject’s breathing. *3 Empathic Transfer, Hostile:A Your touch transfers your hurt to another. *3 False Sensory Input:A Subject sees what isn’t there. *4 Dominate, Psionic:A Control target telepathically. *4 Mindlink, Thieving:A Borrow knowledge of a subject’s power. *4 Modify Memory, Psionic: Changes 5 minutes of subject’s memories. *4 Schism: Your partitioned mind can manifest lower level powers. *5 Metaconcert:A Mental concert of two or more increases the total power of the participants. *5 Mind Probe: You discover the subject’s secret thoughts. *6 Mind Switch:AX You switch minds with another. *7 Crisis of LifeA: Stop subject’s heart. *8 Mind Seed:X Subject slowly becomes you. *9 Mind Switch, True:X A permanent brain swap. *9 Psychic Chirurgery:X You repair psychic damage or impart knowledge of new powers. POWER LIST An A'appearing at the end of a power’s name in the power lists denotes an augmentable power. An '''X'denotes a power with an XP component paid by the manifester. '''Power Chains: Some powers reference other powers that they are based upon. Only information in a power later in the power chain that is different from the base power is covered in the power being described. Header entries and other information that are the same as the base power are not repeated. The same holds true for powers that are the equivalents of spells, only the way the power varies from the spell is noted, such as power point cost. Order of Presentation: In the power lists and the power descriptions that follow them, the powers are presented in alphabetical order by name—except for those belonging to certain power chains and those that are psionic equivalents of spells''. When a power’s name begins with “lesser,” “greater,” “mass,” or a similar kind of qualifier, the power description is alphabetized under the second word of the power description instead. When the effect of a power is essentially the same as that of a spell, the power’s name is simply “Psionic” followed by the name of the spell, and it is alphabetized according to the spell name. '''Manifester Level:' A power’s effect often depends on the manifester level, which is the manifester’s psionic class level. A creature with no classes has a manifester level equal to its Hit Dice unless otherwise specified. The word “level” in the power lists always refers to manifester level. Creatures and Characters: “Creatures” and “characters” are used synonymously in the power descriptions. Augment: Many powers vary in strength depending on how many power points you put into them. The more power points you spend, the more powerful the manifestation. However, you can spend only a total number of points on a power equal to your manifester level, unless you have an ability that increases your effective manifester level. Many powers can be augmented in more than one way. When the Augment section contains numbered paragraphs, you need to spend power points separately for each of the numbered options. When a paragraph in the Augment section begins with “In addition,” you gain the indicated benefit according to how many power points you have already decided to spend on manifesting the power.